Staying Here With You
by Amulet Kitty Cat
Summary: Amu's parents have to go on a business trip for the whole summer and Amu is home with a babysitter she is old enough to take care of herself but when the babysitter calls and can't make it for 2 months Amu is all alone for the 2 months? or is she? AMUTO!
1. A Surprising Surprise!

Amu we must tell you something it is very VERY important mom said what is it I'm gonna be late for the guardian meeting. Me and your mom are going away for 2 months dad said we have various projects we must do around the country so it will be 2 months he was almost in tears I just don't want to leave you alone as he slid for my legs for a hug my younger brother Jake took it for me. I know I'll miss you to daddy! Wow*sweat drop*. I thought to myself but to me I thought this was great no one to tell me what to do a whole summer to my self and friends and unfortunately x eggs. After they told me everything about the trip they even said they would bring Jake like how lucky! I thought to myself but then it happened and we have a babysitter for you....WHAT! I slammed my hand on the table NO! I blurted out IM OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I don't need a babysitter! Amu I understand you can take care of yourself for a weekend but not 2 months but mom.... no buts mom said your babysitter's name is Kayla Trench...KAYLA TRENCH!

She is so snoopy and negative she gives you the chills. But mo- no buts I said mother said in a angry tone of voice tomorrow we are leaving so we need to go pack she grabbed dad's arm and went upstairs. Gosh I can't believe this is happening I said lounging in the chair all of a sudden the phone rang it was the miserable babysitter CAN YOU GET THAT AMU! Yelled mom as she was packing upstairs.*gulp* ya ok I was so scared to talk to her she was so scary.....he...he...hell...hello I said in a uncomfortable voice hello there Amu Hinamori the voice replied as a dark tone of voice yet it had no emotion. Hi Kayla I said with waves behind my head. Listen tell your parents I can't make it for the 2 months but I'll check regularly ok? Uh yeah sure... OF COURSE NOT! I thought in my head the house all to myself YAY! I thought ok BYE! And slammed the phone on the pedestal. My ear hurt from how hard she slammed it and rubbed it as I hanged it up. Who was that dad said running down the stairs. Um..... it was just Rima she wanted to know how long I would be till the meeting.....CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT THE MEETING! When I jolted to the door to grab my coat. my cell phone rang it was Tadase he told me to not worry to go to the meeting cause it just ended. *sigh* oh crap I missed the meeting *sigh* oh well!

I walked to my bedroom where Ran ,Miki ,Su were talking in there doll house I bought them. I told them the news all of them were happy we have the house to our self! Dang it now I have to clean more and more everyday Su mumbled to herself. That night I went to bed early and fell asleep.

Nearby at the time... so Amu you'll be home alone I think I'll join you then...Amu....

Next morning.... ok Amu we'll be off mom gave me a kiss and hug and dad did same exept when he hugged me he whispered if I see a spec of something from a boy your grounded for 2 months and I will hunt them down *sweat drop* don't worry dad I'll be fine. Jake gave me a hug and they left mom was about to close the door Amu Kayla will be here in a half hour ok? ok mom I said now go and have fun! As I pushed her out and shut the door with my back leaning against the door and sliding down to the ground with Ran, Miki and Su. They're gone I whispered I got up and looked to the window they drove off WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW! Ran yelled LET'S WATCH T.V. Miki said I flicked the channel and watched some shows I felt sleepy so I decided to go have a nap 1 hour later I heard music playing it must of been ran as I walked out of the bedroom I heard a knock at the door it probably was Rima. COMING! I yelled I ran down the stairs turned the volume down on stereo and got the door....standing in the door way with blue and blackish hair and cold midnight blue eyes and with a black suitcase in his hand Ikuto was standing in the door way. Hello Amu he said with a grin of pleasure and Yuro behind him Yo! Yuro said wh...wh...wha...what are you doing here!? I said with an attitude of my outside character. I thought you needed someone to take care of you he zoomed in my face and took his free hand close to my chin.. Amu. Was ikuto trying to make him come in or was he trying to I stared at his bag... or was he trying to make me let him Stay Here!


	2. Black Cat Arrives And Stays

Sorry about the spelling and other stuff on chap 1. I know it was a little hard to understand so I'll wrote it differently this time enjoy!

"Ikuto....I...I guess" I said I felt my cheeks getting red I turned away to hide it. I walked out of the door way and Ikuto came walking in with Yoru "Amu are you feeling ok your all red" eh!? No IM NOT! I yelled with my face getting redder by the second. RIGHT.... Ikuto and Yoru said with *sweat drop* "Are you sure your ok" Ikuto said with his hand on my forehead. He was so close I could feel his breathe going on my chest and the smell of his sweet cologne... what am I thinking I thought. "...IDIOT!" I said as I drum rolled on his head. "OW that hurts stop!" Jeez what's wrong Amu I was just worried about you". As he rubbed his head. Ikuto I told you I wa-.

"YORU!!!" Miki yelled and jumped for Yuro's neck. He was being squeezed tightly "YOU CAME TO VISIT ME DIDNT YOU!" she yelled with sparkling eyes."A..AI...AIR!" Yoru gasped for air while he was being sqeezed to hu hahahaha, Ikuto started to laugh. "eh! your girl really likes you eh? Yoru hahahahhahaha." As he continued to laugh* Yoru's head get's bigger* IKUTO SHUT THE HELL UP AND COME HERE AND HELP ME! Yoru yelled*Ikuto's ears and tail appear as air is blown in his face from Yuro zooming up to him with waves behind him* But Ikuto kept laughing ...that's impossible!. Eh? MIKI! I yelled pulling her away from Yoru. Yoru went flying into Ikuto's face. OW YURO! Ikuto yelled. "Owey ah!-nya" Yoru said with dizzy eyes. Mmm uh hahahahaha I started laughing. "Huh? He looked at me while sitting on the floor.""Amu" he said with a gentle voice. I stopped laughing "what's wrong?" I said with a nod. "I need help up" as he reached his hand out to me. "This better be no trick" I said to him. "It's not" he said I held out my hand to him. Ran and Su were coming out of the my body jolted straight down to the ground in Ikuto's arms, tricked ya..." he said with a grin. Eh! IKUTO GET OUT! Awww but I'm lazy he said as he crawled to the couch and closed his eyes. I ran to him and grabbed his arm, IKUTO I SAID GET O-.... he was fast asleep "I cant believe this" *sweat drop* me neither Ran said *sweatdrop* "He looks kinda cute when he sleeps" Su said with a smile and nod, *me and Ran turn white and black and turn are head to her "wow" Ran says, "Su what did you just say" as I nod my head with my eyes and head tilted far to the side. "Oh I said he loo-"*Amu and Ran's heads grow bigger* SHUT UP SU! We yell in her face! Oh sorry ~~ desu Su said.

*Sigh* well when he wakes I'll get him outta WAKE UP! *Miki shaking him by the shoulders to snap him out of dizziness* *gurgle* eh looks like I'm hungry let's go see what we have to eat. I open the fridge door...."EH!!!!!!!!!!" What's wrong! Ikuto says *Ikuto stumbles into the kitchen half asleep*. WHERE'S ALL THE *** FOOD! I yell scanning around the fridge. I find a note it's from mom and dad.....EH! They took all the food for there trip!*sigh* what do I do now .I only have 20 bucks..." I said. I could help you with food I have enough money. I turn around I...I...I can't let you do that. Why not? He said yawning. Cause....cause..."I started studdering what was I gonna say? Amu-chan Ran said. You know if you're scared to be here alone at night I can stay here till your parents get back from the 2 months. WHAT! NO WAY! As I cross my arms looking away from him. "Amu.... please I worry about you and what if your babysitter came checking on you what are you gonna do?" *sigh* "he has a point I thought.....I couldn't believe what I was gonna say this but..." I looked at him... "Fine.... you...you can stay". But what about Easter I asked. I go there every after noon (1:00PM and I leave at 4:00PM. So it'll be fine, I get Saturday and Wednesday off. Oh... I said with a sad tone of voice. Why are you gonna miss me. EH?! NO! I yell. Well ok then I'm gonna get some shut-eye the-

*Miki zooms in face holding Yoru* HE'S ALIVE! She yells in front of him holding Yoru by the shoulders.*Yuro is fast asleep*. I'll take care of him if you're having a _cat nap._ And floats off holding *sweatdrop* Amu and Ikuto say beside each other. Soon we are watching T.V. Ikuto wasn't tired anymore since Miki yelled in his face I sat in the middle of the couch while Ikuto was on one side of me and the chara's were on the other... I then felt a hand go on my shoulder it was Ikuto. I hope this was a good idea of letting Ikuto stay here with me and Ran, Miki and Su. It'll be quite different... after this Ikuto let's go get some groceries ok?" I said to him as I went further away from him as I could. Sure "Amu" he said grinning grabbing my shoulder and holding me close to his chest. This was soooo not a good idea but oh well.

_To be continued..._

Please subscribe and tell me what you think!


	3. Open Minded Mystery

Ikuto was holding me so close, once again, I tried to lift my head off his chest but he sat there looking at the T.V. his eyes were sparkling in the sunlight that came shining in through the window. it made his eyes look like a shining blue with a white sparkle at the bottom of the eye. I felt my eyes sparkling and cheeks' flushing...why...why was I feeling like this. I felt my muscles get relaxed they...they weren't fighting from getting out of his grip.

"Don't get into the moment this much" Ikuto replied as he squeezed my shoulder.

) (EH!? I looked at him.

I took my hand and slapped his hand away and jumped out of his reach standing on the couch

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOMENT!" "THAT WAS NOT A MOMENT!" I yelled at him

*sweat drop* "yeah ok"...."think what you want but that was a moment though" Ikuto said

I got off the couch. Ticked off I turned to Ikuto.

"Come on let's go". I said to him

"Where are we going?" He asked

The charas got up Yoru stayed beside Ikuto

"Well aren't we going grocery shopping" I said

"Oh I thought you just wanted me to give you the money". Ikuto said in a quiet calm voice with his legs crossed and his hand on his lap.

"..n..n..no..I need you to get the stuff you want to I'm not buying food just for myself you need something to im not a glutton!"

"Hmmm ok"," I didn't say you were a glutton though"*sweat drop* he said

)( eh!- I was about to say something but...

He stared at me with calm eyes and the sunlight shone on one side of him making him look cute and the other a shadow. And yet him sitting like that with his legs crossed...it almost looked like his eyes were telling me something like....like... He reached his hand out to me.

"What?!" I said sarcastingly backing up a bit

"I need help up" he said looking at the window with a straight face while holding his hand out to me.

Uh! Fine, I helped him up, his hand was cold but it felt warm in the center, it was the hand that he had put on his lap and did that cute posture...EH!?What am I thinking!

Are we going anytime soon? I'm ready to go" Ikuto said

He had a big black bunny hug on with his hands in his pockets. Ran and Su and Miki, she was holding Yoru (Yoru trying to escape Miki since she was squeezing him so tightly by the waist.)They were beside him as well.

" Why are you wearing a big black bunny hug?" "It's really hot outside" I said to him

"I can't take that chance of Easter catching me with you if I see one of them I'll cover my head with the hood ok? ""So let's go already!"

Ok ok ok sheesh I put my sandals on and grabbed the key to the house we were off.

As we were walking I started thinking about Ikuto, why did I feel comfortable around him when he held me close. And when he was sitting down on the couch why couldn't I speak to him... he looked so beautiful with his eyes reflecting in the sunlight though....I turned my eyes to the corner. I saw him with the hood over his face he was looking down you could barely see his eyes now, just the dark part of his eyes you could see and maybe just a spec of white on the edge of them and a straight face. He looked a little scary like that but...he wasn't only doing this for himself for getting in trouble but...for me...so I wouldn't get hurt from you Ikuto thank you...

Soon enough we were in front of the grocery store we were starting to walk in when I had seen Mr. Nikiadou, we were walking up to him but I noticed Ikuto heading to the vegetable section still with his hood on and walking fast he looked like he was in a hurry I wonder why?

"Hello Himamori san" said in a cheerful voice

")( IT'S HINAMORI!" I said in a loud but not to loud for everyone to hear voice.

"Oh sorry about that himamori im in a hurry.... but anyway I'll see ya after summer break" and he ran off.

*sweatdrop* "yeah ok bye" I said

I wonder where Ikuto went now as I looked around.

"Oh yeah I just remembered he was in the vegetable section" Su said delightfully. I started walking to corner where it was located. I saw Ikuto by the herbs.

"Ikuto why did you walk off like" that I said as I approached him from behind.

"I don't like that guy Amu" he said as he stared at the herbs and took his hood off.

"Oh ok well pick out what you want ok?" I said

As I was just about to walk off he asked me...

"Amu what herb is your favourite?"

"Uh?" I started to think how I would I know?! I thought. I never cook with herbs usually salt and pepper (and I know there not herbs)

"Um...we-" I was just about to lie and say parsley when he interrupted me

"My favourite is Catnip" he said he held up a tiny yet tall herb it was long stemmed and had leaves on the top of it with a small white flower in it with a dark blue color in the middle.

"It's a pretty herb but it only attracts cats and people.....mysterious people..... People like me.....people who are lost...."

It went quiet for awhile is he saying this because his chara change is a cat or....or is it because he's lost....

"But you Amu"... he put down the herb gently on the huge pile of catnip herbs. "You are a lovage herb a gentle and understanding to the catnip cause the lovage can cure and make anyone happy out of all the herbs including the catnip."

Ikuto...why... why was he being so upset now why...why.... and did he just say that I was.... a beautiful person and caring?....

"Ikuto I'll use my own money I want to buy some catnip herbs."

I went on the other side of him and grabbed catnip herbs and put them in my hands and into a bag. While doing this I glanced at him his eyes were sparkling I could tell he was touched I put it in the cart.

"Ok well let's split up I'll get my things and you get yours okay?"

"Ok" he said as he walked off with a grocery bag and Yoru following from behind

"Well let's get this over with" I said to Ran,Miki and Su

"Yeah!" They said cheerfully

I was waiting in the front for Ikuto it was already 6:00PM they were closing soon

Come on Ikuto it's already past supper time and it might get to dark out soon. a sunset was forming now

"Sorry bout that" he said walking up with the bag full of food.

We walked to the till I put meat and vegetables very cheap since he was paying for it....but Ikuto that was a different story.

He emptied the bag with fish and junk food (chips, sweets)

"EH!? THAT'S ALL YOU'RE BUYING!" I looked at him

He grinned "ya so what" he said handing the money to the store clerk.

*sigh* "I donno" I said

Soon we were out of the building and were walking down main street Ikuto had his hood up again making him look scarier since they're was no light to shine down over him just the lights of cars that flashed by and the street lights that made his figure of his shadow scary.

When we got home I slid my sandals off and put the bags in the kitchen, Ran and Su followed

"Hey where are Miki and Ikuto and Yoru?" Ran said

Sure enough the T.V. was on and Ikuto was eating munchies while Miki and Yoru were in front of him watching T.V. along with him sharing a big munchie.

I ran and grabbed the bag out of his hand, you're not eating munchies before supper I said and grabbed the munchies that yoru and Miki were sharing as well.

"Awww, why I'm hungry" he said.....he put his hands out to the bag and said in a irritating voice "_gimmy gimmy!"_ "No" I said as I held the bag closer.

"Why do you have to be like that you're acting like a _mom"_ he said to me glaring at me darkly when he said _mom_. I glared back but didn't want to. "Supper will be done soon" I said "so just wait 20 mins ok?"

*sigh* "fine" he leaned back and watched T.V. again with the charas

"Ok so what should we make..." me and Su and Ran stared at the food then the clock *sweatdrop* it's already 6:30PM....."we have no choice"....

"IKUTO DINNER!" I yelled

He came in and the charas flew fast towards me he sat down

"So what's for supper Amu?"

With a embarrassed face I layed a pizza pop in front of him on the table

"This is what were having?" he said staring, as he poked it and cheese and meat oozed out of it

*sigh* "yes"

He slid off the chair and quickly grabbed the plate and the chips behind me and ran into the living room

"THANKS AMU!" He yelled since he was in the living room now.

I grabbed mine and got some milk and walked in to the living room and watched T.V. with him.

I sat beside him since the charas quickly moved to the corner so I would have to sit near Ikuto.

Soon it was already 11:00PM I lead him to his room ok this is my parents room so don't touch a thing got it?! I said as I stood in the door way.

"Yeah" he said as he put his suit case down it was pretty small it didn't even hardly have any clothes in it or anything for that matter.

"Do you have any pyjamas" I asked him?

"No I don't I don't need any" Ikuto replied

"Yes you do" I said as I walked to the closet I pulled out a white shirt and grey sweats

"My dad never wears this so you can wear it ok?" I said to him handing then folded up

Thanks he said I'm gonna change now.

I took 2 big giant steps backwards out of the door way and into the hall I went to the room across the hall (which was my bedroom)

"Good night ikuto".... I said

"Good night Amu"...Ikuto said

All was quiet I turned the light off and said goodnight to the charas

At that time I thought of what happened today. so much happened today I felt comfortable around Ikuto now but... but.....I drifted off

Middle of night....

I felt really uncomfortable in the position I was in I wanted a pillow to hold so I would be comfy I scattered my arms to find a pillow or a stuffy to hold, I didn't bother open my eyes I was to tired I then reached for something it felt heavy but it was comfy and came closer when I was closer I thought to myself I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

Morning....

*yawn* I sat up in my bed stretching and threw the covers off me I looked further down on the bed... I wish I didn't look down though a ....an EGG!

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ran and Miki and Su! Got up "what's wrong Amu" Ran said whipping here eyes

"That is she"Amu said pointing to the purple colored egg!

Ran and Miki and Su were now starting to freak out to!

I touched it ... it was warm it was gonna hatch!

Just then as I held it I looked to the corner of my eye....

IKUTO'S CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

There was a note on my side table it was from Ikuto:

Hi Amu sorry, but I got called into work early today see you at 4:00PM

More like see you in an hour. I'm going to knock you to the moon when we see each other again!

To be continued....

Review it and I'll update it....


	4. The Joker

"What was going on?!" "A new egg Ikuto's clothes!?"*dizzy eyes*to much has happened

"Snap out of it ~desu" Su said trying to snap me out of it.

I was back to the real world. I layed the egg on the bed and stumbled to get up since I was half asleep. I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone fiercly I went to my cell phone and found Ikuto's phone number. I was just about to click talk when I remembered I shouldn't call at work he'll get in trouble. This was an emergency though; I started having a fight with my conscious I need to call him but what if we got caught.....

OH WHO GIVES A CARE WE'LL BE FINE! I pressed talk and awaited him to answer the phone....

At Easter corporations.....

Ikuto was in the elevator heading to his step father's office.

"Nya~ I'm hungry let's make this quick so we can get home Nya!"Yoru said as he looked out the window licking his lips.

"Why bother I forgot to put those clothes she gave me in my room she's probably spazzing right now"...Ikuto said leaning against the elevator side.

Soon the elevator had stopped he walked in with Yoru beside him, he went in the corner sitting down

"It's about time your here" the man replied

*sweatdrop* "it's only 8:00AM and your saying I'm late".Ikuto said to him

*sweatdroop* "no kidding nya" Yoru said beside Ikuto

"But anyways we need to find more about Amu Hinamori so deliver these papers to the science lab on the outskirts of town". I got up and grabbed them gripping away the envelope with a straight face.

"And Ikuto don't try to escape we have Easter company all around us so don't do anything stupid. Got it?" The old man replied in a serious but quiet voice.

When Ikuto was about to ask where it was located on the outskirts of town his phone started to ring

*Quiet moment*.......

"Aren't you going to get that" the old man said" I told you not to have that on" the old man said

"Sorry I'll get it" he said glaring at him

He flipped it open and pressed talk

"Yo!" Ikuto said

"ARE YOU CRAZY IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT NERVE PERVERT!"

It obviously was was yelling so loud that he had to put it away from his ear, but covered it up so his stepfather wouldn't here.

"Who is that?" The old man said

"Uhhhhhh" I started to think ....

It was quiet....."let me see the phone Ikuto" he reached his hand out to the phone

Crap! What do I do now I thought....before I handed it to him I quickly said

"Shut up! my boss wants the phone. cover and think fast" he hissed at me

"EH?!!!!!" I started to freak out what was I going to say

Ikuto pressed the speaker button and held it up

Don't blow it Amu I thought in a uncomfortable position

"ARE YOU INTERESTED IN A PAIR OF MEN'S BOXER'S?! WELL IF YOU ARE THEN COME TO THE MAIN MALL AND BUY A PAIR WE HAVE THE STRECHIEST MOST COMFORTABLE BOXERS EVER SO COME DOWN TODAY!"

*sweatdrop* "wow" I thought as Yoru was trying to hold his laughter in

She hanged up after that....

"Stupid advertisement calls" the old man said "but that ...that was just retarded" the old man said

Thank god he fell for it after that awkward moment. He asked where it was located after he gave it to him he went off.

Back at home....

"That was close Amu" Ran said at my level as I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor with the phone in my hand

"Ya I'm not doing that again" I said

The phone began to ring again it was Ikuto

My rage ran to the high temperature again.

I answered.

PERVERT GET HERE ASAP LIKE RIGHT NOW! THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! AND YOU BETTER BE WEARING SOMETHING HARD CAUSE IM GONNA KNOCK YOU STRAIGHT TO THE MOON.

With Ikuto....

*holding phone beside him while walking since she was yelling on the phone you could here it from there*

"I have work to do Amu" he said as he lifted the phone close to his mouth

"COME HERE NOW.... OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN" I said darkly to him

"Is there dark flames growing on Amu-desu" Su said as she hid behind Ran

"I donno but I'm scared" Miki said

"m...m..me to" Ran said pushing them backwards with her back

*sigh* fine but this better be good though Amu Ikuto said

"TRUST ME it isn't just hurry up!"

Ikuto was here he was about to open it when Amu opened it he stopped in the door way

"Yeah so what is this emergency" he said

"Did you sleep well last night"....I said to him seriously

"Uhhhhh"... knowing from that fact she probably ment did you sleep with me last night.

"Uhhhhh"....."well it was cold in the other room and yours was warm so I came and slept in your bed but I went the farthest away from you as possible and then, I felt your hands urge around me which made me warm."

"PERVERT! I can't believe this I slept with you in my bed hugging you and holding you close ...WHAT ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES THAT WERE ON THE FLOOR!"

"Duh! I changed at 7:00AM to go to work I told you I was leaving early I'm not stupid why would I be naked sleeping with you that would just be WRONG!"

"No kidding" I said to him..."YOU CHANGED IN MY ROOM!" Ikuto was about to say something*sigh* "nevermind" I said to him.

"But ....this"...she held out to his face it was an egg!

"Where did you get that" he said looking at me with serious eyes

"It was in my bed" I said

"WERE GONNA BE PARENTS!" Miki yelled and grabbed Yoru tightly

"Don't ever... EVER say that again got it Miki".*purple and black flames surrounded me and hair was over eyes*I said it very darkly

"EH!" I'm sorry Miki said stuttering

Ikuto looked at the pattern of the egg it had a bell on it and purple ribbon's swirling around it and the whole egg was purple and black.

I wonder what type of chara will be born he thought

"Well I gotta go see ya later"

He ran out with Yoru following.

"HE HAS NERVE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT! We'll get them back....ahhhh i got it! To the dollar store!"

We were soon there in the kid's section there's nothing here! I said as I looked this is all to phony to trick Ikuto!

"Hello Amu" a girl's voice said

I turned around it was one of my classmates her name was Dawn (pokemon series girl)

"What are you doing" she asked me

"Uhhh well I want to play a prank on my friend".

"Oh.. well I'm not sure about that one but good luck!"

She ran off I was left alone once again*sweat drop* "today just isn't my day" I sighed

"Hello Amu" a voice said behind me.

It was Nadashiko (hasn't been discovered yet as a boy)

"What are you up to?" She asked

"Nothing much just looking around the store" I replied

"Why don't we go over to your house tonight?" She asked with pleasure

"EH! No no no you can't see I had plans and uh"

"Oh what are you gonna do?"she asked sweetly

Crap why did she have to ask that I thought my mind was thinking of ideas very fast

"Um Tadase is coming over tonight we were gonna talk about the x eggs" I said in a uncomfortable position.

"Oh I didn't know that. Tadase told me he was going to the planetarium to go talk to the caretaker there about the upcoming events for the summer?"

"Eh?! Well he changed his mind" I said sarcastingly

"Oh ok the-"

"WE'LL EVEN GO ASK!" I yelled

"Uhhh Amu woah!"

I jerked her hand and ran to the planetarium

We were now there I knocked on the door loudly

"I'll prove to you that he is not coming here tonight"

*sweatdrop*"we didn't have to come here I already believed you". She said

The door opened

"Oh hello Amu and Nadashiko what brin-"

I pulled his collar of his white jacket close to me in my face

"TELL HER THAT TADASE IS NOT COMING HERE TONIGHT!" I said zoomed into his face

*sweatdrop*"Um sure...Tadase is not coming over tonight Nadashiko"

"Thanks, though I already know" she said with her hand on her back.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Rima wanted to know if she could come over for a sleepover tomorrow she was busy today helping her mom with some stuff."

"NO WAY!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Oh sorry"..."you're never like this Amu"...

The care taker and Nadashiko zoomed up behind me "or are you hiding something!" They said

"EH!? NO!!!!" I said in an irritating voice*waves behind me*

"Oh, well ok" Nadashiko said "see-ya!"

She ran off

"Well I'll be going bye!" Said to the caretaker

"Bye-bye Amu"....

When Amu was gone the care taker stood in the door way and leaned against the side of the doorway

"I wonder what she's hiding".... the caretaker said

On the way home I walked over the bridge to get home when something caught my eye...."hehehehehe that will surely work for getting back at Ikuto."

When I got home, I planned my plan, it was gonna be perfect I may take the chance of being and idiot or I would be the joker of the house having a ball tonight.

It was already 12:00PM "well I guess we should start lunch"

I did a chara change with Su and made a herb soup there was enough for supper to so I put it away.

When I was eating I stared at the new egg it was purple and there was a pattern of bells and purple ribbon rapping around them.

"I wonder what type of chara will be born" I said

"I don't know but I'll teach her how to do athletics" Ran said

"I'll teach her how to draw and be intelligent" Miki added

"I'll teach her how to cook and clean" Su said "like some people" she mumbled as she looked at us.

I giggled "I don't care how she is I'll love her for her I have a feeling she's going to be special"." Just like you guys."

"AMU- chan!" The charas yelled with a sweet voice and flew toward her and gave her a hug

"No prob. Guys" as I hugged them back.

After washing the dishes I felt really tired for some reason I grabbed the egg and watched T.V. but got more and more tired I fell finally asleep.

*yawn* I woke up I felt much better now the charas were playing ninja's as they kicked and punched

"Hey you 3 don't be to rough!" I yelled

"We aren't Amu" they said and continued I looked at the clock

"HOLY CRAP!" It's already 3:50PM Ikuto will be home any minute.

The odd thing is why did I fall asleep for the whole afternoon that's not me. But anyways let's go get this plan set up...

4:05PM

"Amu I'm home" Ikuto said as he came in since the door was unlocked

"Nya-teriyaki!nya!" There in the kitchen sitting in the middle of the table was teriyaki Yoru ran to the kitchen and started eating the teriyaki.

Ikuto could tell that was her trap he walked and sat on the couch since nothing suspicious was there.

"AMU! Come on I know you're in the kitchen I'm not falling for it" there was no sound....

"Humph she's not a joker" he turned his head and looked at the blank T.V. screen.

All of a sudden something appeared beside Ikuto's head it started to wiggle it was a green little plant with furry green thin leaves at the end.

All of a sudden Ikuto's ears popped up and 2 tiny little teeth came out one was on each side of his mouth.

"Hahahahahahahahaha got you!" I stood up with Ran Miki and Su laughing are heads off but still holding the plant beside him.

"Pay back is sweet!" I said as I touched his cat ears rubbing them

"Eh! Amu quit it" Ikuto said as he was tempted to do something to the plant I held

"Oh you want it Ikuto" ignoring the fact that he wanted me to quit.

I quickly moved it fast away and he followed it moving his arms to try to catch it

I kept doing this it was so fun and funny.

To be continued....

Ikuto: QUIT IT ALREADY!

Amu:*giggles* NO WAY!

Ran Miki and Su:*giggling*

Yoru: I WANNA PLAY TO –NYA!

Review it and I'll update it....


	5. A Moment in the night

Just before the next chap I would like to say thanks for the reviews and pointers and alerts for my story i really appreciate it! Enjoy! And please feel free to review.

It seems like there having fun....joker and the cat will grow close in this adventure...maybe even more will happen when they get to close...

I couldn't take it anymore from the laughter, of how Ikuto was acting, chasing a little plant he obviously is really playful I thought to myself .I starting to calm down while Ikuto was dangling his arms from the couch drooling from was'nt feeling well since he chased the plant after he ate the teriyaki and Miki was trying to help make Yoru feel a little bit better. while Ran was cheering on Ikuto and Yoru to get up. And Su having a pail under Ikuto while he was drooling.

It kind of sucked that he had to go to work tomorrow but he would be here in the morning so I didn't mind....what's wrong with me! I snapped to myself....I like Kukai not..Not ikuto or do I? UHHGGH! Headache.

"Are you ok" Ikuto asked moving his head and laying it flat down on the couch and got his breath back to himself.

"Yeah" I said I just got a headache I said sitting up.

"Why would you have a headache" he said gently but in a sexy voice getting up and coming closer to me.

Why was Ikuto acting like this I had never –

Uh oh....I thought as I stared at his head. His cat ears were still there and his tail started to do a rhythm of twirling twice but the second time fast and the first time slow and in the middle of the rhythm going up and down and side to side.

He started crawling off the couch in a slumpish way and crawling closer, with eyes that shone from the moonlight that was coming in.

"I..Ik..u...to..."I started stuttering as he approached me. Before I could say another word he grabbed my wrists and held me down tightly.

"IKUTO QUIT IT!" I said to him I was starting to get scared.

Hmhmhahaha he started laughing and let his grip off while his cat ears and tail and teeth disappeared. He got off me and went cross legged.

"*Tricked ya*"he said in a soft but hard voice as he chuckled and bit half his finger in his mouth (no not the thumb)

)(" PERVERT!" I quickly got up and walked like a caveman up the stairs with Ran and holding the egg while Miki stayed and comforted Yoru and Su cleaning out the bucket in the sink.

"Oh and Amu" he yelled to me as I was half up the stairs.

His cat ears popped up and his tail did the same rhythm

"payback is sweet and I'll see you in bed tonight". He winked as he said i'll see you in bed tonight and went in the kitchen.

IM GONNA KILL THAT ASSHOLE! I thought to myself. As I walked up the stairs.

I was getting ready for bed and getting undressed I was deciding what type of pyjamas I should wear?

"Hey Amu?" Ikuto said as he opened the door and I was naked!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed throwing the closest thing beside me it was a flower pot luckily Ikuto wasn't 2 inches closer to me(out of door way) cause it would of knocked him out cold even though I wished it happened cause he was acting stupid tonight.

"GET OUT!" I yelled covering myself up with a blanket beside me.

"SORRY!" He said in a sad voice "I didn't know you were"...

"N-A-K-E-D" he said spelling out the word

"If that's even how you spell it write" he said questionably but still sad voiced.

"*sigh* Ikuto" as I wrapped the blanket around me I was about to open the door when the door slammed open and I almost felt like I had a concussion.

"AND I'M NOT CLEANING THAT UP!" Ikuto said as he pointed down to the mess of the flower pot

"Amu?" He said puzzled and scanned around the room

"I...i.I'm right here" I said as I was laying on the floor almost knocked out of how hard the door slammed my face I don't know how hard he slammed it but I was about to fall asleep on the floor there.

I felt my body being lifted up from the hard wood flooring and was layed on a comfy surface. My eyes were shut closed cause I felt sick to the stomach and I was tired it was already 1:00AM.

I felt Ikuto's fingertips go through my hair and the bed getting lower from him laying on it. The lightness fully went off when my eyes were shut I could feel his breathing on me but I couldn't move since my muscles were to tired to do another thing.

I felt my body being lifted more to the side and Ikuto was probably more on the bed. I dreamily fell fast asleep.

To be continued...

Sorry for the short chapter. I will make the other one way longer!

Please review and I'll update

Thank you!


	6. Green and Trench

I rubbed my fingers gently in Amu's hair as I stared at the blanket that was rapped tightly around Amu so I wouldn't see her private parts though I was tempted to rip them off. It was only I couldn't sleep Yoru was laying down beside Miki and the charas were sleeping in the doll house.

It was a very quiet moment....

Just then Ikuto noticed the purple egg sitting on her bedside he picked it up and stared at it....

How was this egg made, he wondered to himself, he glanced at Amu she was still sleeping. She looked so innocent when she slept she was so... defenceless.

*gurgle*(stomach growled) "well it looks like I'm hungry" he said as he looked at his stomach, he got up quietly and walked out, while putting the egg on the bed.

He walked to the kitchen where he saw a huge mess from last night, he scanned through cupboards and the fridge but there was nothing to eat. Only fish which he was tempted but tried to resist it he saw a box of cereal it wasn't his favourite. he usually just drank the milk and would pour the soggy cereal in the garbage. So he decided to have that.

*Yawn*""Ikuto"... a voice said from behind Ikuto's was startled and dropped the milk by accident.

*sweatdrop*It was Yoru he was half asleep with his eyes closed in the same position dreaming while floating.

Ikuto quickly picked the milk up and put it on the table and flicked Yoru to wake him up.

"NYA! Eh Ikuto"! Yoru yelled.

"Look what you made me do Yoru" he said in a miserable voice

There was food everywhere plates were here to teriyaki crumbs milk, towels the whole ten yards the kitchen smelled so bad Ikuto couldn't stand it.

Just before Yoru could say another came in the kitchen

*yawn* "good mor- ".....it was quiet

Ikuto and yoru noticed that Su was on fire with flames, her and her bangs in front of her eyes she looked pretty threatening.

"What did you do!" Su said in a dark tone of voice.

"Uhhhhh"...Ikuto said trying to think of something very quickly while Yoru was playing with his tail.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! AMU CAN THINK FASTER THAN YOU HURRY UP AND CLEAN BEFORE SHE WAKES UP!"(head goes huge with terrifying face, Ikuto's cat ears and tail pop up with waves)

"Ok ok ok....but I don't want to" he said a she grabbed the bowl of the milk he poured in and swiftly walked away and sat in the living room watching T.V.

"EH COME BACK HERE!" Su said trying to drag his collar.(but didn't manage)

"Naw I'll stay here" he said slurping the milk out of the bowl.

"RIGHT NOW IK-" all of a sudden I heard footsteps Su and Yoru looked at each other, and then at me I was just watching T.V. while drinking.

"YOU BETTER GET UP NYA!" Yoru said panicking

"IF U DONT THINK HOW MAD AMU IS GONNA BE!" Su said quickly

*sigh* "she's all ready com-" we heard the water go off she was having a shower.

"Now hurry up! and get up" Su said as she pulled ikuto's sleeve.

"I gotta agree with bi polar lady on this one cause Amu is gonna freak Ikuto-nya" he said as he pulled the other sleeve(they didn't even budge)

*sigh* "ok ok ok" he got up and poured the soggy cereal in the garbage can.

"Ok now clean there and u clean there".Su said pointing to where they would clean

"Your not the boss of me chara". Ikuto said in a pissed off voice as he took the mop that was in the closet in the hallway to the kitchen.

"Ya-nya" yoru said as he started licking the milk off the floor.

"THAT'S DISCUSTING~ DESU!"Su yelled at Yoru pulling him away from the puddle of milk.

"Clean over there all the teriyaki crumbles got it!" She said as she threw Yoru over there

"I've never seen this side of Su before" Yoru said near Ikuto while he picked the crumbs of teriyaki up and threw them out in the garbage.

"me to" agreed Ikuto.

Su quickly touched the dishes with her duster and they were clean and magically went into the cupboards.

Ikuto and Yoru were shocked they had to clean when they didn't make the mess and Su can teleport clean stuff away.

Ikuto grabbed Su quickly and stared at her straight in her eyes

"Su you clean this up if your so talented" he said in a dark tone of voice

"Humph fine....NOT!!!! CLEAN THIS UP!" She yelled at us

It was 8:00AM now. And the place was all tidy and clean Ikuto crawled to the couch all lazy and rested his head on the couch while his knees bent in front of the couch. While Yoru glided to the couch and didn't manage and hit the back of the couch and fell on the floor and he stayed there. They were wiped who knew a little sweet chara had a temper and was soo demanding.

"That chara that Amu has, has problems" Ikuto said as he was trying to get strength back to him

"I agree" Yoru said laying flat on the ground

Su came floating into the living room.

*Ikuto and Yoru grow tense with black outline, with eyes wide open*

"Oh guys what would you like I'm gonna make breakfast so what would you like. you guys look so tired she said sweetly." when she was the most scariest chara seconds before.

We didn't answer we layed there with eyes closed and trying to fall asleep so the pain of hunger would go away.

"Ok if that's how you are then I'll see you later" Su said as she hummed and floated into the kitchen

*sweatdrop* "that chara has more than problems" Ikuto said

*sweatdrop*""I think she has bipolar" Yoru said on the other side of the couch where he layed

All of a sudden a screech came from the top of the stairs it was Miki she had seen Yoru laying down on the floor looking dead from the angle she saw him

"YORU!" She yelled floating down and slid for him on wood flooring.

Once again Yoru was held tightly getting talked to sweetly

Then Amu came down with her clothes on she wore a dark green t-shirt and had a black skirt on with 2 green buttons in the middle of her skirt she wore her black cross ponytail in her hair and was up on the side and she wore long black and green stockings.

"Ikuto" she said puzzled as she saw him there almost asleep she ran down the stairs and bent down beside him "are you ok?" she asked worried

He opened his eyes and saw how close she was...it was quiet

"Your chara is evil" he said getting up and wiped his knees off

The living room was also a mess from last night.

"Hahahaha you mean Su she's not evil she's the sweetest chara" she said trying to stop laughing

Yoru flew fast to Ikuto's shoulder and was about to say something when Ikuto lifted his hand not even moving or looking at him and put his hand in his face.

"Time to eat ~ desu" su said cheerfully

We all walked in there was omelettes sitting on the table

We took are seats and took each an omelette

Except Ikuto...he didn't get one there wasn't anymore

"Hey where's mine" he said glaring at Su

"Here you go" she said pushing a bowl of milk towards him with soggy cereal in it

"WHAT'S THIS?!" He said looking down at the bowl and then at her

"I thought you loved milk in a bowl Ikuto ~desu" Su said cheerfully but hiding the attitude that wanted to come out.

It was quiet I noticed a spark appear while Ikuto and Su were glaring at each other in between them.

*sigh* I hope it gets better here I thought as I cut my omelette in half and gave it to him

"What's this" he said detaching the miserable connection with Su

"It' your breakfast" I said pushing the plate to him while I ate my half of the omelette on a napkin

Thanks he said taking a bite out of the omelette

Su cleaned the mess she made in the kitchen

Finally when we were done we went in the living room it was truly a mess so I decided we were going to clean up. (Amu)

Ikuto took the garbage out I used the vacuum while Miki and Yoru dusted and Su and Ran cleaned the windows.

Ikuto came walking back in after he took out the garbage out of every room.

"Ok now what do u want me to do" he said as he leaned against the wall by the door.

"Hmmmmmm" I thought quickly

"Ahhh you could do some of the laundry" I said

"Just don't snoop through my stuff and don't touch anything in my parents room got it."

"Ya" he said as he walked up the stairs

He walked in the room and picked up the clothes he stared at the towel that Amu whwered last night in bed and held it close it smelled like Amu he put in the bag and just when he walked to the bathroom to throw them down the shoot the door bell rang.

"COMING!" I yelled

Ikuto appeared in the corner of the stairs

"Go hide" I said as I gave him the scoot fingers

He ran upstairs and stood in the corner of the hallway.

I unlocked the door and almost gasped for air as I was white....

It was...it was...KAYLA TRENCH! The snoopy and most negative non emotion girl I ever known in my whole life! She was standing right there and glaring at me.

"Hello AMU HINAMORI" she yelled and walked in

"H...h....hi... ka...Kay...Kayla" I said trying not to studder anymore

"So Amu who's watching you" she said looking around the living room

"ummmmm"....crap I forgot about her now I need to think

"ummm...well Jake you know my little bro ya well his friend's friend cousin named.....um Drake is ummm...coming here every night and super early in the morning and calls in afternoons to check on me" *I was starting to grow nervous and I started to sweat*

"Oh" she said turning around glaring at me

"I'm going to go upstairs and see if it's as clean as down here then up there. "She said with no emotion

She was heading for the stairs as I went in front of her with my hands out wide to block her

"KAYLA Y...Y... YOU CAN'T DO THAT SEE UHHH right now it's all messy in my room and in the whole hallway is to."

"Oh well then thanks for asking the question" she said seriously with no emotion on her face expression or in her tone of voice.

All of a sudden I we heard a crash. CRAP! Ikuto if we get caught your dead! I thought in my mind

"What was that she said looking at me straight in the eyes...?"

"I DONT KNOW!" I said stuttering again

"Wait here" she said walking up the stairs

Before I could say another word I heard her gasp...

Oh no! I ran up the stairs to see what happened with Su and Miki and Ran and Yoru following from behind.

_To be continued..._

_**Ikuto: what's going to happen next? am I gonna be found.**_

_**Sarah: Hi I'm the writer of this fan made story of shugo chara and Ikuto I'm not telling it's a secret**_

_**Amu: I hope he doesn't go **_

_**Ikuto: Ahhhh so you really like me don't you Amu maybe more than like.... maybe love....**_

_**Amu: I'm gonna pound your face Ikuto*holding fist up***_

_***Amu runs up to him and before she can say anything grabs Amu's waist and slides her closer to him and holds her fist in his hands***_

_**Review it and I'll update it....**_


	7. Strange Egg?

I scrabbled upstairs I was so nervous yet sooo scared knowing how Kayla was she would beat the living crap out of him and call the police. IKUTO WOULD BE ARRESTED!. Soon I ran to my doorway the place was a mess but no Ikuto (thank god) I said under my breath. I only saw Kayla in my room.

What's wrong I said trying to see if there was a cattail sticking out anywhere hidable in my room. Just in case Ikuto was in here.

How did you get it this messy Amu she said picking up a shirt with her fingers.

Um well....before I could say another thing. It looked like she was teleporting everywhere around my room examining things.

I quickly did to, seeing if Ikuto left something in here. Moments later something nudged my foot I looked behind me the purple egg was on the ground all wrapped in the clothes. I quickly grabbed the egg and ran out the door.

What the heck!? I thought in my mind while I ran to the bathroom the charas were following behind me except Yoru.

Hey where's Yoru I whispered

I donno Ran said

Amu! Kayla yelled in my ear she was right behind me I quickly shoved the egg in my shirt.

Y..Y..YES KAYLA! I said with my hands tucked in to my chest to make the egg from leaving it was actually moving and rough to!

I'm going home I need to go to a meeting at the karate class ok?

*gulp* ka...kar...karate.....ok sure I said as I was trying to hold the egg still but it wouldn't stop. It then growled at me....

EH?!

Um...Amu are you feeling well she said nodding her head looking at me

Uhhhh yeah hahahahahaha I'm just...umm really hungry! Ya I'm hungry uhhh MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! TO THE FRIDGE! I ran past her and flew down the stairs to the fridge the egg flew out of my shirt and was in the fridge it growled again!

What is wrong with this egg AMU! Ran said

It's scary desu~ Su said hiding behind Amu

It has a mind of its own Amu! Miki said

All of a sudden it floated towards me and landed in my hands gently and was back to normal

BYE AMU HINAMORI! Kayla yelled and slammed the door behind her.

*sweat drop* what an awkward moment the egg and Kayla.....

I stared at the egg it...it growled at me....why would it do that...

EH!!! IKUTO! I forgot all about him

I ran upstairs and was about to go to my parents bedroom when a towel flew in my face.

AHHHHHH!!!!! I screamed and looked up it was Ikuto half asleep with Yoru on the side on his shoulder sleeping they were on the ceiling.

Huh oh hey Amu he said undoing his position on the ceiling and landed on the ground perfectly with Yoru stuck on his shoulder.

) (YOU FREAK!!!! U scared me why did u drop this on me!

I held the towel up and then realized this was...was the towel I was wrapped up in this morning when i had a shower!

You...you held this towel that I cleaned myself with when I had a shower! )(

Oh I didn't know u cleaned yourself with that towel he said turning his back away from me hiding a crooked grin. It smelled good

YOU PERVERT WHY ARE U SOOO GROSS SOMETIMES!

All of a sudden I realized my feet were off the ground and I was in Ikuto's arms.

IKUTO LET ME GO!!!!

He practically ignored me and walked to my room.

You need to get outside more often he said with a grin and he walked over the clothes and opened the balcony door and jumped off and landed in the backyard tree.

IKUTO!!!!!! I tried to make him let go when I realized we were jumping tree to tree.

Then I gripped harder on him, I was scared he would drop me and leaned in closer to him almost inside his black jacket he wore. He looked down at me his cat ears and tail were up.

I like the position you're in he said grinning while he was jumping from tree to tree and Yoru on his shoulder hanging on.

I didn't speak I just stared at him I felt different somehow I felt really relaxed

I released my eye connection I felt like I was blushing. and looked in front of us we were soon coming to the school. He took one huge leap down from the tree and landed on the ground perfectly. He still didn't put me down he carried me I felt my whole body relaxed in his arms.

Where are we going? I asked him looking up at him

It's a surprise he said to me soon he leaped up into another tree and then did a huge jump and landed on the royal garden's rooftop there was a latch right where he landed and he kicked it open with his foot and he landed on the tree below it.

He took me down the steps and stopped in the middle with his one foot on the next stair below.

What's wrong I said I felt my eyes glowing.

I can't believe you feel content in my arms and haven't yelled yet...he said as he brushed his hand on my cheek.

I didn't move my hand to shove it off I just stared at him. What was I doing I thought I thought I would explode soon about this but I didn't even feel no misery or madness at all.

He walked then down the 2 steps left and layed me on the side of the fountain.

He sat beside me except on the floor and Yoru flew off and went somewhere in the garden.

It was quiet for awhile...

He stared at me and i did to...

This is not normal of you or...are you falling for me....

I couldn't speak HOW COME I COULDNT SPEAK SAY SOMETHING AMU ! I thought in my head

He chuckled and turned his eyes to the corner to look at me.

I was completely normal faced no blushes nothing i looked like nothing never happened.

I think I know what your problem is....

What I asked....

Do you have your period?....

YOU LOSER YOU PERVERT YOU ASSHOLE! (Head gets big with fangs as teeth and eyes as yellow daggers yelling those words at him)(His ears and tail pop up and he backs off a bit.)

It could be though hormones change he said raising his hands for a stretch.

)( )( )( why you little I said (with fist up by face)

Before I could say another thing Yoru came through the bushes someone's coming ~nya

EH!?I started to panic when he quickly stumbled to me and reached under my legs and back and lifted me and jumped high with cat ears and tail to the latch while Yoru followed.

I looked down when we were high in the air I saw Tadase he was going in there alone.

Tadase-kun I said in a low voice so Ikuto wouldn't hear.

_**You don't need that guy you got Ikuto now show him you really care Amu!**_ A voice said it sounded familiar.

Soon enough we were back at home he carried me to my parents bedroom and layed me on the bed there Ran and Miki and Su rushed towards me

are you ok Amu Ran and Miki and Su said

ye- before I could say more Ikuto interrupted and flicked the charas out of the way i think he grabbed su and threw her where he flicked them out of the way.

No she's not feeling well as he crawled over me and layed beside me.

Ik...Ikuto... I stared

He stared back you really have changed today he said as he layed his head on the pillow...maybe your period....

)( IT'S NOT MY PER- he stopped my talking and layed his finger on my lips.

Shhhhh Amu you can spoil me now....his cat ears and tail appeared

I stared at him with glowing eyes...was..was this another trick or was he for real....

_**He asked for it Amu go for it! **_The same voice reappeared

Who is that I thought?

Just then Ikuto and me saw the egg fall out of my pocket.....

We stared at each other looking at each other than the egg...could of that been the egg?!

The charas were staring open mouthed and wide eyed!

To be continued....

Ikuto: wow I can't wait for this egg to be born

Amu: WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME!!!!

Sarah:*I walk in* oh hi guys

Amu: *flames around her* why are you changing my hormones Sarah....

Sarah: uhhhhh well see-ya folks!*i run off**Amu runs after me*

Ikuto:*sigh*Review it and she'll update it....please please PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry I didn't add these things " was really tired hope u understood it!


	8. Bad Kitty

Me and Ikuto laid in the bed beside each other with our hands almost connected staring at the purple egg that may have caused my odd _feelings_ around Ikuto. I was speechless; I leaned up for the egg. When a tail gently purred around my face making it tickle and made me feel odd again but I didn't hear any voice this time? Ikuto was trying to flatter me or make me lay down again. But I had to resist this temptation of laying down next to him... Staring at him who knows what he might do to me!?Unfortunately I gave up and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and huddled beside me snuggling his cat tail was still in my face though being such a nuisance of keeping me down while he enjoyed his fun with my body.

I had never seen Ikuto act this way before until I was in the hot temperature zone. I could feel his cold hands go up under my shirt. I stared at Ikuto with his eyes only on mine. And his hand slithering closer to my smiled at me oddly.

"Do you like this Amu" he asked with a wondrous expression but a touch of delight in his tone.

It felt like I couldn't breathe seconds ago he was his normal self now he was some other type of guy!? I gulped hard and tried to activate my brain to its normal speed right now thoughts were flying in my head about this.

I....I...I; I started to stutter looking down I reached for his hand that was under my shirt I held it tightly in my hand. Before I could say a word to him, the door bell rang. It made me jump almost but luckily it snapped me back into the world still with a headache I dashed out the door to the front to see who was there.

It was Rima with a big bag in her hands a...slumber bag!

Hi Rima! I said happily trying to hide the expression about ikuto's incident moments before I had answered.

"Hello Amu" Rima said politely

I welcomed her in and she sat down at the couch, she put her bag beside the couch. I quickly poured juice and rushed towards her with juice in hand. I accidently spilled a little bit on her.

"Ok no I'm so sorry!" I said a little worried she would be mad

"Its fine re-"Rima said

"No I'll go get you something" I said interrupting her, as I ran up the stairs I needed to make sure Ikuto would stay upstairs until she left. I then ran into something warm. Ikuto was standing in the hall looking down at me.

"Who is it" he asked

It's Rima I said quietly while grabbing a towel in the hallway closet.

Stay up here got it?! I said almost a little mad

Only if you come back? He said with a grin

Ughhhh! I wanted to seriously kill him I stomped away from him not giving him an answer. But my hand got lifted back to him as he pulled me close to him.

You promise right? He said in my ear

*sigh*yes Ikuto of course this is my house! I said he released his grip when my heart started to pump faster I heard footsteps coming upstairs I quickly thought fast I shoved Ikuto into the hallway closet and had my back against the door.

Rima came trotting up the stairs with her bag

"Don't worry about my shirt" I cleaned it already in kitchen.

"Oh ok" I said hesitating while holding the door knob of the closet

"Amu you seem really jumpy what are you hiding?" Rima said looking straight at me in the eyes

"I'm not hiding anything" I said releasing my grip and rested my arms on my sides

"Ok" she said"I have to go to the bathroom Amu, be right back"

Soon when she was out of sight I quickly opened the door to the closet. Ikuto's head was covered in towels as he looked up at me as he sat cross legged on the floor.

Ikuto get out of here and hurry up! I hissed at him

But I don't want to. He said as he sprang for my leg he started holding onto

I tried and struggled to get him off. Now I could feel his fingers climbing up my pant leg.

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH! WHAT IS THIS GUY TRYING TO PROVE!?I thought

I heard the toilet flush and Ikuto now had his arms wrapped around my leg like it will never move again....he really looked like a spoiled child right now his eager eyes stared out in space but his head was resting on my leg and his hands became looser.

It made me feel odd but I gently pulled away.

"Ikuto! Come on get up!" I whispered to him.

"Hey Amu!" A voice said behind me

"AHHHH!" I yelled. Rima saw him!i thought

My hand teleported (going so fast) for a towel in the closet I quickly covered him up. And sat behind him with the towel covering him.

But it wasn't Rima it was Kusukusu.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Kusukusu said zooming in towards me.

"no-nothing" I stuttered

"Oh ok then" she said as she flew downstairs

*sigh* that was close... I thought I looked behind me Ikuto was still as a statue when half the towel landed on my shoulder...IKUTO WAS SLEEPING!? His head was on my shoulder and he was sleeping is that even possible that he can fall asleep in a situation like this right now?

This made me mad. I quickly grabbed Ikuto by the arm and started to drag him into my parents room just when I got in I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly slammed the door and locked it.

"Amu are you alright?" Rima said knocking on the door

But right now I couldn't speak. Ikuto was hanging onto my arm staring at me as I lay on the ground.

"I lied" he whispered

"AMU?! Answer me!" Rima said but a little louder this time.

"She'll be out in a minute" Ikuto said

My face turned white Ikuto talked we...we were caught!

"WHO IS THAT? WHO'S THERE?! AMU ARE YOU OK?!" Rima yelled

"Amu is fine and me well...." ikuto said but went quiet

Well what I thought....

"I'm her babysitter" Ikuto said

BABYSITTER!?Great now he has no choice to come out I thought

"Don't worry about her I'm just giving her a nice good talking to. You know catch up on her life." Ikuto said

"*sigh* fine Amu I'm gonna come back later maybe tomorrow ok?" Rima said

"Uhhh ok" I said hesitating

We waited I heard Rima run downstairs and out the front door.

"Now where were we" he said looking back down at me.

"IKUTO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOUR A WHOLE DIFFERENT PERSON ALL OF A SUDDEN YOUR STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!" I yelled

It was quiet...

He got up with hair over his eyes and walked out.

"Ikuto..."I said as I stared at him walk out

Did I go to harsh on him was i being that rude i thought.

I quickly got up and ran downstairs he sat on the couch looking out the window.

"Ikuto"...I said quietly

He glanced at me and looked away.

I flinched but walked down the stairs.

I sat down on the couch as he looked the other way not even paying attention to my existence.

"Ikuto...."I said softly

He still ignored me.

_Great now look what you did you heart his feelings Amu_ the voice said in my head again

Oh no not the voice again I thought

_Amu make him feel better like he's welcome in the house! _The voice said in a hiss now.

...I guess I have to...I then felt my arms jerk for his shoulders. I was now wrapped around his shoulders and my face on the side near to his ear.

"Ikuto...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that stuff it's just...please don't tease me like that it kinda scared me no offense or anything...."

He did a very tiny smile your forgiven he said gently wrapping his arms around my body i was now in his arms.

"Ikuto let's go do something right now." I said to him in his ear

"What is it?" he said

"Let's go shopping for an identity....from outside easter and outside the house"... I said

"Agreed" he said

To be continued....


End file.
